1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror for an automobile including side object detection symbols of an ISO standard illuminated with two light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Related Background Art
There is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-83631 disclosing known art in which a warning symbol is illuminated on a mirror surface of a door mirror. A vehicular door mirror disclosed in this publication includes a mirror board that is a transparent glass substrate having a back surface on which a semi-transmissive reflective film is vacuum-deposited. A mask member from which a warning symbol is cut out is affixed to this semi-transmissive reflective film. Light from an LED disposed on the side of a back surface of the mirror board transmits the warning symbol, which results in the warning symbol being displayed on a front surface of the mirror board. Examples of the warning symbol include a triangular mark and an exclamation mark.